


New Year's Eve

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romantic Fluff, claurenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Claude and Lorenz seeing in the New Year together.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	New Year's Eve

It was a halcyon night, the moon was a mere silvery slipper up above, stars twinkled like scattered sequins and the midnight shape of blue was like fine sapphires. Lorenz stood on the outskirts of the cathedral admiring the view. In the distance there were the shadowy silhouettes of distant mountains and trees. The mind could conjure up fantastical imagery of what lurked upon the dark horizon. Music and general ruckus could be heard from the reception hall. The new years eve festivities were in full swing. Lorenz had found the music headache inducing and the whole atmosphere far to rowdy for his liking. He preferred much more sophisticated celebrations where dances were respectful, conversation could flowed and people didn't pass out from over consumption. Lorenz had lost count of the number of people he had seen tonight who were intoxicated by excess. Due to his discomfort in such a setting he desired to see in the new year somewhere much more tranquil. 

"There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." Claude approached with a dazzling smile, his stride bold and precise . "It is pretty crazy back there. I am not surprised that you have fled." Lorenz glanced at him with narrowed suspicious eyes as he checked for any signs of over indulgence. After a intricate frisk with his eyes he noted that Claude seemed to be in control of his limbs, his posture was correct and he was perfectly balanced. Once he was satisfied Claude was sober he responded. "Why were you looking for me? I thought you would be unconscious in a ditch, or attempting to dance in that uncoordinated and ill disciplined style."

Claude laughed heartedly at the description of his dancing. "Uncoordinated and ill disciplined hey? That is an apt description. As for being unconscious, I considered it. You know how I love my food. I came to the conclusion that if I became unconscious then I couldn't start the new year with you in my arms." There was a moment of silence between them as Lorenz attempted to remain calm. All of his efforts were futile as his cheeks reddened and he stumbled over his words. "Well..I..I..mmm." He coughed a little to clear his throat.

Claude took hold of his hand. "Don't be shy now, even though I do love it when you are sensual and flustered with me. I prefer the sensitive and delicate Lorenz of your poetry rather than the snobbish mask you wear publicly." Suddenly he pulled Lorenz twirling towards his chest. He rested his other hand on Lorenz's lower back. "Care to dance?" He performed the simple steps of a box dance, guiding their bodies as one.

"It seems I was mistaken, you do have some rhythm and coordination." Lorenz spoke in a whisper, that only Claude could hear, their noses caressed for a brief but sweet moment. Claude's smile could only widen as Lorenz accepted his embrace. "I have been practising especially for tonight. I didn't want my chaotic dancing to ruin the moment."

There was a tintinnabulation of bells followed by a chorus of cheers as midnight struck. Without a moments hesitation Claude leant in for a passionate kiss, long, slow and breathy. Their lips danced together in sensual smooching, the pair relished the closeness and intimacy. "Can I carry you back to my room?" Claude asked when they finally managed to stop kissing. Lorenz gently ran his fingers up and down Claude's biceps. Lorenz had to admit he enjoyed Claude's toned muscles and the thrill of being carried and held close. As tempting as it was, there was one issue with Claude's offer. "Your room looks as though it has been hit by ragnarok."

Claude swooped in and cradled him in his arms. "Normally you would be correct however I have spent the afternoon tidying. We can have some nice tea and then fall asleep together. Would you like that? " Lorenz allowed his body to relax in Claude's arms before he nodded his response. 

"This year couldn't have started any better; a new dawn is approaching and a new love is blossoming. Happy New Year Lorenz."


End file.
